Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Lyndel
Summary: Yunoki and I are divorce. I am alone now with no one with me but, do I still care for him? He took away my precious child and he hurt me. -When the world looked down on me, Kaji stayed as my friend, but is it possible for me to be falling for him?
1. Prologue

I don't own La Corda d' Oro :)

* * *

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**

•

**Prologue**

•

I lingered on the thought. Fairytales aren't always wonderful. Some of them end sadly or tragically. Like my life for example.

I was married to Yunoki Azuma, the guy who made my dreams come true, but after two years, we got divorced. I gave my entire love to him. My life revolved around him. Our first year together was wonderful. It was full of happiness, love and passion to each other, but when our second year came, we kept on clashing and arguing. He was so absorbed with work and made no time at home.

We had our divorce. Due to that, we fought in court for the custody of our daughter. He made sure that he will be taking the custody of our daughter and take her away from me.

He won despite of my efforts. He was of course influential and rich. I hated him for taking away my life…my daughter. She was the only thing that I got, but he took her away from me. I couldn't even touch her and kiss her like how a mother does. And the worst of all, my daughter does not even know that I'm her mother.

I couldn't delineate how my wonderful life ends in such a tragedy. I really couldn't compensate. I fell in love once but he shattered my heart into million pieces. I wouldn't wish to be in love again, because of what I went through.

I hold no key for the future, for life is like a labyrinth. It has dead ends and follow through. But I can't help but to wonder how I will be able to continue living. I can't truly predict anything since life has full of surprises that can change my life forever.

* * *

Author's Note: For those who have question about this fic, review and I'll reply to you all. Thanks for all who are reading this. This fanfic is mine and if you are wondering still, feel free to ask.

Please do Review and tell me how you feel.


	2. Chapter One: A Life Alone

I don't own La Corda d' Oro

* * *

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**

Chapter One: **A Life Alone**

I sighed and questioned myself for the umpteenth time on what I was doing there. The place was full of memories that I was trying to let go. As I walked inside the party hall, I felt powerful gazes on me and it gave me shivers. Acknowledging a few people here and there, I immediately planned my escape route and found myself on a garden.

Sighing, I let myself be absorbed by the night's calmness. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I was about to turn around and leave when I felt that powerful presence, and I felt it really close. Before I could grant him the honor of me talking to him, I found myself held from the back and a voice whispered to me.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

I shivered at the touch as his warm breath against my ears triggered a lot of unfound memories. I stiffened in his hold and tried to elbow him, but he wouldn't allow me. "Don't touch me." I told him, as firm as I could. "You lost the right to do so, Azuma."

"You still call me Azuma, babe?" He chuckled lightly and let me go.

I straightened myself and glared at the person in front of me, Yunoki Azuma. My ex-Lover, ex-husband and the father of my only child. Our marriage of two years lasted in a quick route. Our first year was of bliss and filled with love. However, the second year, it had initiated a lot of fights, disagreement between us, and finally divorce when none of us could handle the other anymore. The only thing I regret was losing the custody of my child, whom I love so much, but he took her away from me. That thing was etched in my heart and I will not forget nor forgive him for that.

"Leave me alone." I said softly as I moved away from him.

"Are you not going to ask me how Ayame is doing?"

At the mention of my daughter's name, my heart ached painfully. How many days and nights did I cry because I could not see my beautiful baby girl grow in front of me?

I composed myself and ignored his gaze again.

I wondered if he enjoyed taunting me like this. Did he actually think that reminding me of my daughter would make me break down in front of him?

I turned around so he can't see my face.

"Hino Kahoko, your face displays too much emotion." He noted.

I held onto my tears, turned to him and glared at him through a heated gaze. "I hate you. Do you even aware of that?" I was whispering then averted my gaze. "Do you really like seeing me suffer? Do you really enjoy reminding me on how unfortunate I am for not seeing my daughter grow in front of me?"

I was already on the brink of bursting into tears but I wanted to stay strong. I can't let this man see that I am still weak. I don't want him to triumph.

"I can't just leave Ayame under your care." He sternly said. His tone was so familiar to her ears. It was the tone that belonged to his dark side. "I don't want you to influence her."

The statement caught me. Perhaps you could call it as shock. I turned to him, looking all gee-whizzed. I am sure that I was looking pale already. My body was numb and I can't move.

"Leave me alone. I-I don't want to see you nor be reminded of you." I lowered my gaze. "Because, very time I see you, I am reminded of my misfortunes."

Yunoki's expression did not change. "She's in prep now. She's going great but I am not going to tell you what school she's going in." He turned around and made his leave.

The minute he left, I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks. No matter how hard I tried to cage them in, they had managed to escape. In all my life, I had never felt my emotions so rattled. To watch your baby being taken away from you at the age of one devastated me. It had changed and depressed me. I covered my face and felt my whole body betraying me as it trembled.

I always lose whenever Ayame's name appears. Her name makes me lose my senses. It is obviously because I am a mother. It hurts so much to be deprived of your own child. Especially if the person who deprived you of your right was the person you _used_ to love and care for.

"Kahoko," A voice called me. The sound of that voice was so familiar to me. I wiped every tear that rolled down to my cheeks and turned to him.

"Kaji-kun…" I forced a smile.

He stared at me then walked to me with an expression that I do not recognize. "You can cry." He whispered to my ears, while drawing me closer to him. I got dumb-founded but his warmth calmed my rattled senses. I let my emotion escape from me as I embraced him and cried.

Minutes later, when my senses had cooled down, I moved back and looked away.

"I'll drive you home." He told me.

"I'm fine. You don't have to." I shook my head and went.

A walk will surely do me good. I was already nearing the intersection when a silver car stopped in front of me. I watched it. Kaji went out and looked at me.

"Get in." He told me.

"I-I can't." I declined. I wanted space but I won't achieve it if he will be with me.

"Kahoko," He neared me and held my arm. "It's late. Do you really think I could allow you to wander around at this hour? Anything could happen."

I looked away. "I don't care."

He gave me a determined look. "Please Kahoko."

I couldn't handle him right at this moment so I had to comply with his wish. I sat on the front seat of his car and stayed quiet.

Lost in my thoughts, the car stopped. Kaji went out and opened the door for me. I went out and looked at him.

"Thanks. I can handle myself from here." I moved forward but he held my arm and turned me around.

"If you want me to stay, I would." He said in a gentle tone.

I lowered my gaze and shook my head. "I am fine. I can handle myself."

"Kahoko…"

"I've been through this alone and there is no point for me to stay weak." I looked at him. What I said was true. When I lost everything, I was alone. I fought life's cruelness alone. And experiencing this misery… I think I got immune.

I left Kaji and entered the Penthouse. I spoiled myself and got this kind of place to live in, even though it's the only thing that I can do to myself. Even though Yunoki and I are already divorced, I usually got an allotment from him. He deposits it in my bank account but I never use his money. Although I am aware that I have the privilege to use it if emergency cases come.

I entered the elevator and pressed the top floor button. A few minutes later, the elevator stopped. I went out and walked to my room. I opened my door and entered. I felt weary so I did not mind turning the lights on. I made my way to my bedroom when I felt a powerful presence gazing at me.

Much to my surprise, I felt someone behind me. Its body drew closer to my own as that person's hands found their way to my stomach and caressed it. I recognized that gesture. Though I only have a faint memory of it, my body acknowledged it.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Visiting my former wife." He whispered to my ears. His tone sounded like a mock to me.

I moved away from him. "Hear yourself. I'm your former wife so you have no right to barge inside here and embrace me or anything."

He pushed me to the wall and placed both of his hands on the side of my face. "Why do you hate me so much?" He whispered softly to my ears.

I pushed him, and then slapped him. The hard touch of my hand against his cheek felt so good that I almost jumped in joy, but I didn't. I glared hatefully at him and his gaze was not an amused one either as he returned my hateful glare. I'm sure he didn't appreciate the fact that he had been slapped.

"Don't bring up something so obvious. Do you think this is a joke? Do you think our issue is as simple as a minute quarrel between two married people?" I retorted. "You enjoy taunting me, don't you? You obviously enjoy watching me here in misery." I hatefully looked at him. "You took my daughter away from me. And do you think you are a good model for her to grow up?"

Due to my anger, I think what I said was wrong. He would obviously a good model. He has two sided personality which was kept hidden and is only known by me. His good side existed to everyone and his dark side existed too but is only shown to me.

He seriously watched me. "At least it's better than having you as for a mother."

I raised my hand again to slap him, but he stopped me. Before I could even apprehend what he was doing, he opened my door and pushed us both inside. I struggled against him and my efforts only resulted in making us both fall on the floor. The familiarity of him on top of me weakened my thoughts. Although as much as I hated him right now, my love in the past for him was stronger than the hateful feelings I had for him presently.

I winced. My head hurts since we landed hard on the floor. He got off me and sat up. I lay there on the floor and slowly decided to sit up as well. "How did you enter?" I said shakily as I pulled my hair away from my face. As much as we both went through a hard time during the bitter divorce, I sensed that the passion in our relationship had not died down. Every time I looked at him, I remembered the man I had married and loved. Although his actions had hurt me painfully, but my feelings for him had not died.

Before I could say anything else, he pulled me forcefully towards him and kissed me, hard. His lips on mine froze my senses. He had his arms around me, prohibiting me from moving or struggling. The lip that was placed roughly on my own softened. However, his arms still had a firm grasp on me as he moved his lips sensually on my own. I closed my eyes and allowed the warmth for a second, but when I felt myself being lifted and placed onto the sofa. I pulled away, hurting both of us in the process. "What in the world are you trying to do?" I demanded as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

He gave me a smirk. "You destroyed the mood." He told me as he went off me.

My heart was beating fast. What just happened? Did I almost lose control with him? I do remember that we were very physical in our relationship, but to have him kiss me like that since our divorce in two years was astonishing. I stood up shaking furiously and stumbled a bit as I made my way to my door. I was determined to throw him out; however, I never made it to the door, for everything turned black as I took two steps.

•••••••••

I opened my eyes slowly; the feeling that I was held by someone engulfed me. My head hurts but I was aware that I was with someone, and that I was sleeping between the outstretched legs of that someone who held me tightly as if that person was afraid to let me go.

A hand was nestled against my back and another at the back of my head. I sensed the rising chest of that person as it told me that he was in deep sleep. I shifted to look at the person's face and found it to be Yunoki's. Quickly moving away, I stumbled out of his embrace and woke him up in the process. When I was on the floor I realized that I was only wearing a shirt, his shirt. I looked up and found him staring at me. He was only in his pants and he acted like it was the most natural thing for him to be doing, sitting in my apartment like that.

"What are you still doing here?" I demanded a response.

He calmly watched me. "You lost consciousness."

I lost consciousness? Well, I haven't fainted in a long time. Were my emotions that unstable that I had passed out in front of him? I did not care about that now, for my head was too preoccupied. I turned to my clothes and gave him a look. "Why am I wearing this? Did…did you undress me?" I sounded hesitant but I managed to give a firm statement.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you are not a virgin anymore. I've seen all of you."

I glared at him. I was embarrassed, for what he said was awfully true. "You have not answered my question yet. Why are you still here?" I ran a hand to my hair. My head hurts, for Pete's sake. I've fallen twice already and my body hurts. "You should go home. Ayame might want you." I looked away from him.

"It's one in the morning. She's asleep now." He answered me.

I raised a brow. "Your daughter is at home." I suddenly froze. Did I just say the word '_at home'_ casually?

He smirked. "She has a Nanny with her."

"How could you trust your own daughter to a Nanny?" I questioned.

"The Nanny can be trusted." He told me, with his same firm tone.

"Perhaps you slept with her." I rolled my eyes.

"You have no trust in me," He chuckled in an annoyed way and stood up. He watched me cautiously. Without a word, he pulled me up and lifted me. I was too angry to say anything as he made his way too my bedroom. I didn't even know how he knew where the bedroom was. He dropped me onto my bed and locked his hands on the side of my shoulders. "Sleep well." He told me in a nice, sweet way. If I described it right. It sounded nice. "I'll stay in your living room. But, if you want me to stay...I think I can do something about it." He mischievously smirked.

I averted my gaze and ignored him. He stood straight, pulled a pillow off my bed and walked his way out of my room.

••••••••

I opened my eyes as the sun's rays hit me. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and went off my bed. I went to the living room to see if he was still there. Upon seeing the empty place, I knew I was alone again.

I slip myself in the bathroom and took a bath. I ran out and changed my clothes since I'm late for work already. I wore my business suite, fixed myself then went out of the building.

I took a cab and ran inside the office of my boss.

"Sorry for being late, Kaji-sama." I bowed.

"Hino-san," A deep voice said. "Don't worry. It's your first late. I think I can spare you."

I turned to look at the man in front of me. He was smiling. "Pardon me."

"Aoi told me that you might be late today since you were not feeling well yesterday." He said. "Now, you may resume to work."

"Thank you Sir." I told him before making my exit.

I am currently working in Kaji Kei's office since Aoi, his son recommended me to him. Mister Kaji is a nice person, just like his son. He was on politics but Aoi did not follow him for he wanted his own name as a doctor.

••••••••

I had a tough day. It was far better than sulking around. I spaced out in my office table and idled since I had finished my work. Suddenly, a thought came to me. Yunoki mentioned that Ayame was already in Preparatory School and upon remembering that, I have thought about my position as a mother. I wonder how it feels to send your child to her school especially if it's her first time.

The thought then got me somewhere. I suddenly felt the urge to see my daughter. I took my cell phone out from my purse and dialed Hihara's number. He and Yunoki are best friends so there is no way that he won't know what school Ayame was attending.

"_Hihara," _

"Hihara-senpai…" I began.

"_Kahoko, is this you?" _

"Yes, it's me." I said in a cheerful tone.

"_Do you need something?"_

"Uhm… senpai, can we meet?" I managed to say.

"_Sure." _

I smiled to myself. "Where do you want to meet?"

"_Hmm… its six o'clock already do, can we meet at a restaurant instead? In that way, we will have an appropriate time to talk." He chuckled. "Don't worry about the bill, it will be my treat."_

The restaurant doesn't sound bad. "Oh sure." Senpai told me of a place and I agreed.

_"See you Kahoko."_

"See you Senpai." I said before hanging up. With that, I did not waste anytime .I rose from my seat and fixed my table. After that, I picked my bag up, went to bid good bye to Mister Kaji and went my way.

I rode a cab and arrived at the said place within twenty minutes. I entered the restaurant and searched the place for Senpai.

"Kahoko!" A cheerful tone called me loudly.

I turned around and followed the voice's trail. I then saw Senpai waved at me. He had a huge smile on his lips. I felt everyone stare at me. To save myself from embarrassment, I neared him and sat down.

"Senpai, thank you for coming." I smiled.

"It's all right. I haven't seen you for a long time now so, I feel happy." He said.

I wanted to go directly to the point so I looked at him and held his hand. "Senpai, do you know where Ayame is studying?"

He gave me a surprise look. He pressed his lips and lowered his gaze. "Kahoko, I am actually asked by Yunoki not to give out Ayame's School address but, I guess I can't keep it from you since you are her mother."

I would not be shock to hear that anymore. Yunoki and Hihara are best friends, and I don't think Hihara will take the risk to destroy their relationship just for my request. "Senpai, I-I just want to see Ayame." I managed to say.

"Ayame is doing great. Look, I have a picture for you. I took this one recently." He handed to me a picture of Ayame. She was carrying a back pack and was shyly smiling. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I scrutinized the face of my precious child.

"She's beautiful…" I noted.

"Of course… She looks like her mother." Senpai said to soothe me.

I shook my head. "He got the looks from her father." I said. It was the truth and I couldn't deny that. I bit my lips and fought the urge to cry. My baby. I wanted to hug her. I want to feel her in my arms just for a short time.

"Kahoko, if you want to see her I can accompany you." With what he said, I looked at him. "But you can't go near her." He held my hand. "It may hurt you but, I can't allow you to get into trouble."

I was not able to hold my tears anymore so I let them flow. I forced a smile and nodded. "I just want to see her and know how she's doing." It was a lie but I can't ask anything more from that. I was still aware of the treaty that Yunoki made, and it was for me not to go anywhere near Ayame.

"Let's go tomorrow." Senpai told me.

"Thank you Senpai." I wiped my tears.

"It's all right but… please don't call me Senpai anymore." He complained.

I chuckled and nodded. "Kazuki."

"That's better." He cheerfully said.

The dinner ended and Kazuki walked me back to my penthouse. We had petty talks about random things. He instructed me on what time we will be seeing each other to go to Ayame's prep school. After that, we bid each other a good bye.

I was excited. I could finally see my daughter. Perhaps seeing her would be enough than not being able to see her at all.

Due to that extreme excitement, I went to bed early and slept.

••••••••

I woke up early and went out of the house at exactly 6 AM. Kazuki told me that we will just go to her school at dismissal time which will come at lunch. It may just be early but I couldn't help myself from smiling.

I had a good mood. I entered work cheerfully and went out it when the clock struck 11 AM. My cell phone then rang. It was Kazuki so I answered it.

"Kazuki," I greeted.

"_I'm here already," He said._

"Oh, I'm on my way." I informed him.

"_Be fast since the kids will get out at exact 11:30." _

"Don't worry. I'm almost there."

"_Okay. I'll just see you." _

"You too Kazuki." I said before hanging up.

In no time, I reached the preparatory school of Ayame. It was a Private place. As expected from Yunoki. He would never put Ayame somewhere not expensive and good.

"Kahoko," Kazuki neared me with a smile.

"Kazuki, are they out already?" I questioned.

"Nope. It's almost time thought." He looked at his watch. Suddenly, children went out from the place and met their parents. "They're out."

I nodded and tried to distinguish where my baby was. I was very excited to see her. Suddenly, I was frozen when I saw a beautiful child with golden eyes and wine berry hair. She looked at my direction.

"Ayame," Kazuki neared her.

"Kazuki-sama." She smiled.

Seeing that, I froze in my place. She was incredibly beautiful, just like her father. I really couldn't pin-point the feature that she got from me for the genes of her father were more dominant than mine.

"What are you doing here?" A voice made me turn around.

I couldn't say anything now. Yunoki was eyeing me and I did not like how his gaze felt. It was piercing, obviously displeasing.

"Daddy!" Ayame ran to him and embraced him.

Yunoki stooped down and smiled held Ayame's face. "How are you?"

"Daddy, look!" Ayame clenched her hands and lifted them so her father could see the stars stamps that she got.

"Let me see… One, two, three." He counted the stars on her right hand then turned to her left hand. "Four, five, six." He looked at her then sweetly smiled. "You did a great job."

I could see the kindness that Yunoki has for our daughter. I envy their closeness. I pressed my lips then turned around. Kazuki held me in place.

"Look at Ayame." He told me as he turned me around. "Her smiles are yours."

I looked at my daughter painfully. She was hugging her father. I covered my mouth and cried silently. Yunoki turned to us with a blank expression. Was he happy to see me agonize this way? Seeing them like that was hell for me. I felt like I was being stabbed a thousand times. I envy him. I want to kiss, hug and tell my daughter that I love her too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was it? I hope you like it. Please let me know your reaction by reviewing. I promise to reply to you.

Hoping that you'll support my story just like how you supported my **Melancholy Schmaltz.**

Thanks for everyone who is reading this fic right now.


End file.
